


Of Wolf and Man

by Myalpha



Series: Carpe Diem Baby [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is adorable, Drabble, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Sam is clueless, Shameless Metallica references, Stiles is a heavy metal fan, Superwolf, so is dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myalpha/pseuds/Myalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accidentally a Sterek superwolf drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolf and Man

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a sequel/continuation, so go check that out as well, if you're into that kind of thing.

When he heard the knock on the door, Stiles was splayed awkwardly across Derek’s entire couch, his leg draped lazily over the seat back and one arm idly tracing patterns on the coffee table top. Stiles was bored. He’d finished the book he’d had to read for english, and Derek was still upstairs on the roof, doing god only knows what. Stiles likes to imagine he’s working on his tan or something, just because it was really funny to imagine, but he’s like, at least 80% sure that isn’t really what the creeper is up to. Stiles figured he might as well see what whoever it was wanted, so he launched himself off the couch, almost falling over his own feet and the coffee table in the process, flailing his arms wildly and only barely managing to regain his balance after much undignified stumbling.

He opened the door to the sight of a pair of serious looking men in suits, a shorter man with dark cropped hair standing at the front, and a taller man with light, almost shoulder length hair standing only slightly behind the first.

“Im James Hetfield” the dark haired man said, whipping out an FBI badge and returning it to his pocket in one smooth, practiced motion. “This is my partner, Kirk Hammett. We’re here with the FBI. We were hoping we could ask you a few questions.”

Stiles hesitated for a beat, knowing Derek would have heard the commotion and conversation, and would be on his way down. He smiled to himself as he could feel Derek come up behind him, wrapping one arm around Stiles’ stomach and drawing himself in close. Bringing his mouth close to Stiles’ ear, he muttered softly, “He’s lying”, making it look like it was merely an affectionate gesture and not the sharing of important information.

“I can hear his heartbeat,” Derek continued to mutter under his breath, “He’s a good liar, but he’s still lying. I don’t trust him”.

 

Stiles smirked, not replying to Derek, before addressing the two men with a wide grin. “So, what’s your favourite album?”

The larger, longer haired man looked like a confused puppy at the question. Stiles was amused for a second, thinking of how many times he’d seen Scott with the exact same expression in maths class. He wonders if this man would appreciate being likened to a puppy more than Scott did, which inevitably ended in pouting and the kicking of Stiles’ ankles under the desk. The other man, Stiles noticed, looked amused – both by Stiles’ question and his partner’s confusion.

“Metallica, right?” Stiles continued, still smiling cheekily.

“You have good taste, kid” ‘James’ conceded, “and to answer your question, I’d probably have to say Reload”

“Good choice, man.” Stiles nodded approvingly, “mine is St Anger”.

He smirked internally as the other man’s face contorted unpleasantly. No true Metallica fan liked St Anger. It was an unwritten rule. Although actually, Stiles was pretty sure there were probably some places on the internet where it was a written rule as well. “But no, for serious, I’d probably have to say their self-titled album is my favourite. ‘Of Wolf and Man’ is my favourite song after all,” he said, turning to wink at Derek.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t move away from Stiles, still resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“So what’s your real name,” Stiles asked, “and what do you want?”.

“Winchester. I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam. We were hoping we could ask you a few questions”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (becauseyouaremyalpha) for more awesomeness if you'd like.


End file.
